It's All In The Music
by piongpiong
Summary: After Hino breaks her violin's strings, who will help her get back on her feet again? Len/Kaho


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize here.

_**Adagio**_

_I think that trying to play such complex pieces will be hard. One day, I'll be able to play like Tsukimori-kun but for now, let's just go slow. Adagio._

Hino picked her violin up and turned to a page. The magic had been lost after the strings broke so she was slowly learning everything from scratch. "One, two, three and…One, two, three and…" She stumbled through the Waltz, a grade one piece. Plopping down on the piano stool, she sighed. Life seemed a lot better with her magic violin.

_**Andante**_

_Now, let's try that piece. I'm practicing every day and I'm improving. Lili helps a lot, too! Tsukimori-kun sometimes helps me with it as well and I think that my estimation of him is growing. Before this, I always thought that he was an arrogant bocchanna but now, I think there is another side to Tsukimori-kun, the loving and kind side. _

Lili watched as Hino played Gavotte. The quality was nowhere near what it previously was but it was a great improvement from the last time he had watched her play and he was very proud of her. _That Tsukimori must be quite a good influence on her, helping her with this and that. Well, well. Before long, we'll be having another Violin Romance here!_

_**Moderato **_

_Soon, I'll be able to play as well as I once did. Tsukimori-kun has been a great help. It doesn't help that he's so cute-wait…what am I saying? Since when have I thought that he was cute? Man, I'm just making things worse, aren't I? _

Tsukimori Len looked in at Hino playing. A frown suddenly passed her face and she put the violin down abruptly. "What am I saying? I can't be having feelings for that cold-hearted person! No, he's stopped being cold-hearted. The warm-hearted boy? No, that just sounds wrong to be used on him. Maybe the blue-haired person? Hm… sounds quite OK…"

Tsukimori's mouth dropped open. _SHE_ liked _HIM_? He had liked her for quite a long time; actually, he had fallen for her since she had rescued him from the closet. He peeled his ear off the door and made for the exit, all thoughts of the concours gone. He just needed to go home and sort things out in his mind.

_**Allegro**_

_I haven't seen Tsukimori-kun for quite a long time. I must go and tell him the great news: I can finally play Ave Maria like I used to! But…I wonder whether he is avoiding me. I thought I saw something moving outside the door of the music room when I decided on naming him the 'blue-haired person' in my mind. Could it be that he heard everything? Oh! How embarrassing! _

After school, Hino walked quickly to the music rooms. She needed to practice more to be able to put up something like a good fight against the others at the last concours.

Walking into an empty music room, she started to get her things out. What she didn't hear was the sound of the door opening and closing quietly as someone came into the room.

A low voice said, "Hino." Hino jumped and turned around. She saw the person whom she had been hoping to see since the last week.

_**Presto!**_

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Tsukimori-kun is there! What should I say to him? Did he really hear me nicknaming him 'the blue-haired person'? How embarrassing! _

Hino stuttered and blushed profusely. Tsukimori smiled.

"So I'm now known as the blue-haired person, eh?"

"OH! So you did hear! Ohmygosh, how embarrassing!"

Hino turned a brilliant red as Tsukimori stepped closer to her.

"I don't really mind, though. Being called that by you is a great privilege."

Hino turned even redder.

"Tsu-k-k-imo-r-ri-kun…does that mean that you don't r-r-really mind?"

He smiled and shook his head, suddenly wrapping her in a huge bear hug and dropping a kiss on her head.

"Hino, you do know that I'll have to leave you to go abroad soon, right?"

"H-h-hai. But does it really matter?"

Tsukimori smiled softly. Trust her to say that.

"No, no it doesn't. So…"

He pushed her in front of him and tilted her chin upwards.

"Will you go out with me?"

Hino turned redder than a tomato.

"Do you have to make it such a formal thing? Fine, fine. Yes, I will!"

Tsukimori grinned a sharklike grin before pouncing on her and tickling her unmercifully. Hino squealed and wriggled around, laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"TSUKIMORIIII! Do you really have to be so mean?"

"I've always wanted to do that, if that's what you mean."

They were lying on the floor together, breathing hard. Tsukimori suddenly turned so they were lying face-to-face. Both of them could feel the change in the air. Unconsciously, they began leaning towards each other.

When their lips touched, Hino could hear the legendary fireworks that her friends had told her about. She thought about the days when the three of them would sit together with bentos and the other two would talk 'boy talk' to her. She would laugh it off, saying that no one would actually ask her out and she would remain 'forever alone'.

Thinking back, she had been quite young then and there was nobody that looked and had a character like Tsukimori. She smiled into the kiss and right then, she was the happiest girl in the world.

Ta-da! First La Corda d'Oro fanfic right there. Whew! Took me a helluva long time to write this. -,- 


End file.
